jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wikuś123/przygody Astrid i Czkawki cz.3
Na polanie było pięknie, morze kolorowych kwiatów i słońce które zachodzło powoli. Przez chwilę Czkawka i Astrid patrzyli sobie w oczy. Astrid, zakochałaś się w kimś? A co to za pytanie? Chłopak musiał szybko zmienić temat bo nie chciał kłamać i wyznać uczuć. Bał się jej reakcji. Jutro dzień miłości? Tak, dzięki że przypomniałeś. Muszę lecieć bo mama na mnie czeka. To wracajmy. Wrócili na wyspę. Czkawka od razu wziął się do roboty, chciał zrobić prezent dla ukochanej. Poszedł do pracowni, tam powoli i starannie rzeźbił dla niej pierścionek. Mam nadzieję że się jej spodoba, co o tym myślisz Szczerbatku? Szczerbatek uśmiechną się do Czkawki i od razu mu się lepiej zrobiło. Skończył. Zapakował prezent i poszedł spać. Obudził się z samego rana, ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie i wyszedł. Tam ujrzał Astrid, podszedł do niej i poprosił aby gdzieś z nim poleciała. Zgodziła się. Po małej chwili byli na miejscu. Usiedli na skałach i spojrzył jej w oczy. Astrid, wiem że to głupie ale czy chciałabyś być moją dziewczyną? Powiedział to z łamiącym się głosem, a ona była cała czerwona. Oczywiście! Powiedziała to i się pocałowali. Czkawka wyciągnął prezent i dał jej go. Jest piękny! Robiłem to z myślą o tobie. Astrid go przytuliła, od dziś byli parą ale nie chcieli tego nikomu mówić. Wrócili na wyspę i poszli do swoich pokoi. C.D.N pozdrawiam czytelników i proszę o szczere komentarze :) Następnego dnia wszyscy spotkali się w akademi, gdzie odbywały się treningi. Dziś będą wyścigi. Powiedział i każdy wsiadł na swojego smoka. <Śledzik> Gotowi... do startu... START! Powiedział i wszyscy ruszyli. Pierwsza na mecie była Astrid, drugi Czkawka a trzeci Sączysmark. No to koniec na dzisiaj możecie iść do domów. Jupii! Wszyscy wyszli z akademi, wszyscy oprócz Astrid i Czkawki. Co tam u mojej pięknej? Powiedział to i pocałował ją w policzek. A dobrze. Powiedziała to z smutkiem w oczach, była smutna, ponieważ źle się czuła. Bolała ją głowa od rana i nie mogła się skupić a wygrała tylko dla tego bo Czkawak dał jej wygrać. Widzę, że coś cię gnębi. Podszedł do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy. No powiedź co Ci się stało. Dałeś mi wygrać? Chciała zmienić temat. Tak i dlatego się smucisz? Nie, po prostu źle się czuję. Może cię odprowadzę? Nie musisz dojdę. Ale będę pewniejszy że nic ci nie jest. No dobrze. Poszli. W pewnej chwili Astrid zemdlała, dobrze że stał Czkawa który ją złapał i zaniósł na łóżko. Nie odchodził od niej. Co się stało?.. Moja księżniczka zemndlała więc ją zaniosłem. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i go przytuliła. Jak się czujesz? Lepiej, dziękuję. Może coś zjesz? Nie jestem głodna, jak chcesz możesz iść już do domu. W jej głosie było słychać że nie chciała aby odszedł. Nie zostawię cię. No dobrze. Chłopak położył się obok niej i rozmawiali o wszystkim, o pogodzie, smokach, kwiatach. Po 2 godzinach musiał wracać do domu, było mi smutno, ale wiedziałam, że musiał. C.D.N jutro :** dziękuję za miłe komentarze i miłego czytania <3 A ty synu gdzie byłeś tak długo? A pomagałem komuś. Po tych słowach chciał szybko iść do swojego pokoju, ale nie udało mu się. Domyślam się komu, powiedz, łączy was coś? Tato! Wybiegł do pokoju. Nie chciał aby ktoś wiedział o tym że są parą bo wszystko by się zmieniło, mieliby mniej czasu dla siebie. Następnego dnia zajęcia były odwołane więc zabrał ukochaną na małą wycieczke, innym powiedział, że będą patrolować ale nie miał zamaru codziennie robić to samo. Tu jest pięknie. Dlatego tu cię zabrałem. Przytuliła się do niego i obserwowała piękno otaczającej ich przyrody. Od morza odbijało się słońce, wyspy były pokryte kolorowymi kwiatami a chmurki delikatnie sunęły po błękitnym niebie. Czkawka? Tak? Obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. Obiecuję księżniczko. W tej chwili wylądowali na pięknej wyspie. Jezioro było błękitne jak jej oczy, wokół rosły kwiaty i drzewa o wyrazistych kolorach a słońce tylko dodawało uroku krajobrazu. Usiedli na kamieniach które wyglądały jak stoły. Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki. Pięknie jest tu. Bo piękna dziewczyna zasługuje na piękne widoki. Pocałował ją w policzko a ona się zarumieniła. Wiedziała już, że nie jest sama, miała Czkawkę który się nią opiekował i troszczył. W pewnej chili chłopak wziął dziewczynę na ręce i wrzucił ją do wody, była cała mokra i wściekła. Ratunku! Udawała że się topi, bo chciała aby Czkawka ją wyciągnął. On wskoczył do wody i ją wyciągnął z wody. Ona otworzyła oczy i zaczeła się śmiać, on nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. To był żart! Uśmiecheła się i go pocałowała. Nie rób tak więcej bo się o ciebie boję, mój ty skarbie. Para siedziała na kamieniach i rozmawiała a Szczerbatek bawił się drzewem jak to Szczerbatek. Słońce powoli zachodziło i chowało się za górami, musieli wracać. Po 10 minutach byli na iejscu i poszli do swoich pokoi. Czkawka wszedł oknem bo bał się reakcji ojca. Nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy, cały czas myślał o Astrid o jej błękitnych oczach w których nie raz utonął. Może jeszcze dzisiaj dodam coś nowego :) miłego czytania i dziękuje za te miło komentarze :** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach